Twelve Steps Till Reality
by Senlan
Summary: Welcome to Guygalos Mental Institution, don't be afraid, even though you may probably be here for all eternity. [AU & Shonen-AiPairings for Chapter two: mild VF, one sided TF, ProzenHiltz & mild hints of KarlxRiece][NC0 & GF]
1. Chapter 1: Guygalos Mental Institution

**Twelve Steps Till Reality**

**Chapter One: Guygalos Mental Institution**

**By: Senlan**

**Pairings (For this chapter): **Van/Fiona, one-sided Thomas/Fiona & Prozen/Hiltz.

**Warning:** This story includes Shonen-Ai (meaning male/male or homosexual relationship) and if you are a homophobic or something along the line, please direct your mouse to the green arrow button that says 'Back' on the upper left hand of your browser and click on it **now**. Or if you can't accept or stand the pairings stated, please follow the above instructions also. Read at your own risk, do **not** review or e-mail me saying I shouldn't be writing this because you don't like the idea of Shonen-Ai or any one of the pairings; you have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **The day you see Raven and Riece stuck inside a Mental Institution on TV, is the day I own Zoids.

**Rating:** PG-13

++++++++++++++++++++

Looking in the mirror, her pale fingers lightly brushed across the silver surface. She's accustomed to do this every morning now, staring at her own reflection, trying to work out why she's here...or more precisely, how she got in here.

Guygalos Mental Institution.

The bluenette has been living here for the past two years of her life, before that, it wasn't anything interesting, nothing worth mentioning. According to her psychiatrist (not like she needs her) Dr. Camford, she's in this asylum mainly due to mild depression and her sadistic views of life, she has her own thoughts, but can never seem to find a solution to problems that doesn't include other people's suffering.

She's quite well known in this place, they call her the Blue Devil, mainly because of the fact she prefers everything in her favourite colour. Also for the fact she enjoys giving people nightmares, or freaking them out by re-showing them their 'sad and miserable' memories.

Riece isn't exactly normal; sure, she's normal for a Zoidian, but not normal for humans. People knows she can read, control or even mutilate minds at her own free will, but none of them actually know how that's done, none of them except Raven, Hiltz and Prozen.

No last names.

Speaking of Raven, he's the closest thing to a friend she'll ever get, he's a Level Five Case, just one level above Riece, what she doesn't get is why people say they're mentally instable when they are clearly fine. Dr. Camford tries, but she's still a psychiatrist, and a human, she has no idea what's going on inside Riece's head half the time. She doesn't mind her though; at least she didn't get Dr. Alyssi-Lynette. As for Hiltz and Prozen, sometimes, she just doesn't want to admit she knows the two Severe Cases.

Anyway, her power mainly comes from her ability of being able to control blue mechanical bugs and her organoid partner, Specular. People here are afraid of her (save a few...different individuals), which just adds to her amusement as she toy with their minds. A lot of patients are getting worse due to her extra 'kindness', but no one could do anything about it.

She eavesdropped- she didn't just use that word did she? Oops, bad Riece, she meant to use _overheard_- Hermann, the Board Director talking to his secretary O'Connell a few days ago, they were discussing if they should transfer her from a Level Four Case to a Severe Case, but they decided not to in the end, not like it would make any difference, which is _very_ true indeed.

Riece turned around then gestured Specular to follow, she walked out the door just as the breakfast bell went off.

++++++++++++++++++++

_If there's one thing good about Guygalos Mental Institution, it's the food._

The ebony hair teen took his tray without a word, and walk over to sit down at a free table in the corner. Chunky mechanical sounds followed him, black metal glistening-his organoid Shadow trailed behind. Sipping his coffee, Raven took a quick glance at the long line and the kitchen.

He can see the chef-he vaguely remembers her name being Moonbay- and one of the security guards Irvine chatting along as she fills his plate with food. Shifting his glances, he saw Van Flyheit, another security guard, deeply engrossed in a conversation with one of the female psychiatrists, Fiona Alyssi-Lynette-at least he thinks that's what her name is anyway.

He doesn't like this place, in fact, he **hates** it, the only reason he ended up being here was because of his 'foster father' Prozen. At first he got dragged along by him when they informed the man that he is possibly mentally instable, which was all fine and dandy, until they announced they needed to check up on Raven too, just in case he was influenced by his 'foster father'. That's when all Hell broke loose.

They shoved him in to rooms with various and strange equipments, it was _so_ pathetic, it got worse when they declared he is also in need of counselling (at which he jest), so now he's stuck in this place. He still remembers what Riece whispered in to his head with the raspy voice when he first met the bluenette with creepy green eyes as he walked through the doors.

Hello and welcome to Guygalos Mental Institution, you are officially imprisoned darling, probably for all eternity.

It wasn't after his psychiatrist; Leon Toros talked to him during their first 'counselling' session-that he found out why she was so surprised when he just gave her a death glare instead of freaking out. At first he didn't like her (well, he doesn't like anyone at first anyway) she's always annoying him on purpose-which unfortunately, did work-she even managed to slashed part of his coat with a dagger, the closest anyone has gotten near him.

Her 'sort-of-step-brother' Hiltz (as she put it) befriended Prozen faster than imaginable, and quickly developed a more than just platonic relationship; Raven found this out the hard way. He remembered that he was told to ask his 'foster father' to sign some stupid piece of paper at the time, and walked in to the room given a full-on view of them lip-locked, Prozen on top, with hands roaming around where they shouldn't be. But at least he didn't scream like a little girl, which to this day he was still grateful of.

Now, back to Riece. Because of Prozen and Hiltz's interesting relationship, which the whole institution soon know in less than a month, they often end up together in the same room during group therapy sessions. At first, they didn't even communicate at all (not including Riece's voice in his head), until when the psychiatrist (they get different ones each time for group therapy sessions, they're always from outside of the institution) asked them about what they thought of the two Severe Case's relationship.

So, what do you think Riece?

Look, Hiltz can be Prozen's little fuck toy for all I care, as long as it doesn't interfere with my life then I'm all right with it. Happy?

And Raven?

It's none of your business.

Now, now, please be corporative Raven...

Fine, if it'll shut you up. Prozen can love or fuck anyone and I won't give a damn, as if it'd make any difference, not like I have to live in the same room and listen to them make-out all night, no big deal. So are we done yet or have you got more pathetic questions to ask?

Their answer was identical, they exchanged a quick glance after the questions, and in that split second-they seem to have developed a mutual understanding. They started to have more verbal contact, nothing too dramatic, they don't mind having each other around. Riece became the only person who Raven would even consider to call a friend-but not the rainbows and kisses kind-just two people who can stand each other and don't mind sharing a little about things.

"BIT CLOUD!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY COOKIE!!" A shrill voice disrupted his thought like a single sharp bullet; he didn't even need to look up to see who it is. It's Leena Toros, his personal psychiatrist's younger sister. She's a Level One Case, just something about anger management, temper and stuff; Level One Cases are pretty easy to deal with for psychiatrists, but Level Two and above are big problems. They range from suicidal, split personality to depression and twists of minds, Raven have heard of a few rapists and necrophiles (who, in his opinion, are really sad people), Guygalos Mental Institution even have a few serial killers.

So to be honest, this place isn't exactly the safest, but he deals with it-he's not exactly a push over; Riece is never worried, her psychic abilities are already enough to scare their pants off, not to mention going near her.

"COME AT CATCH ME!!" In answer to the pink hair girl's scream, Bit Cloud shouted over his shoulder. Those two always gets in to arguments or fights, their bickering is ones shared between siblings, entertaining for many who enjoy a good laugh, but Raven finds them immature. Growls and chairs tumbling over can be heard, as Leena continues to chase Bit for her cookie, which he had probably already finished.

Why-good morning Raven.

The throaty voice echoed in his mind, if Raven didn't know better, or was someone like Alyssi-Lynette, he'd be screaming at the top of his lunges by now. But he knew better, and he wasn't Alyssi-Lynette, after all, it's only Riece.

"Hn." Raven didn't reply, instead, took a sip of his coffee. She set her tray down and sat opposite him.

"Mine, mine, aren't they the sweet couple." She said, her sight directed to the blonde psychiatrist and the dark-haired security guard across the cafeteria. "I heard they're engaged, planning to get married in four months time."

"Riece, don't tell me you want to take Alyssi-Lynette's place." He mocked sarcastically, taking another sip.

"Why? Are you jealous of Flyheit?" She retaliated with a smirk, adding sugar and milk in to the brown liquid.

"You wish Riece, you wish."

++++++++++++++++++++

Thomas Richard Schubaltz gawked, doing a perfect impression of a dead fish, as he relived inside his head the scenario that occurred just a few minutes ago.

Thomas...I want to ask you something...

Yes Miss Fiona?

Would you...would you...

Anything for you Miss Fiona!!

Would you be the best man for my wedding?

WEDDING!?!

Van and I would really appreciate it!! I'm getting married to Van in four months, and we both thought you'd be perfect, Irvine has already agreed.

If a wind blows through the room right now, Thomas would have doubled over, it seems like he has fossilized somehow, except session rooms don't have windows, in case the patient decides to jump out of it.

FIONA'S GETTING MARRIED!?!

"Thomas? Are you okay Thomas?" Fiona's concerned voice snapped him back to reality.

"Uh...sure Miss Fiona..."Thomas's smile was stiff, sweat drops started to form. "I...uh...better...go... now...Uh...because...Um... Karl's coming to visit in half an hour...YEAH!! Ha ha...ha...you know how important my brother's visits are to me... Uh...yeah...so....urn...BYE!!" He rushed off, and stormed in to his room.

"That was weird...?" Fiona was left standing there in a cloud of smoke, staring at a toppled over chair.

Inside his room, Thomas slumped down on to his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

FIONA'S GETTING MARRIED TO VAN...FIONA'S GETTING MARRIED TO VAN...

++++++++++++++++++++

He tapped his pen impatiently on the diary he's meant to be writing in. According to his psychiatrist, expressing his depression and emotions in words are supposed to be another way of therapy. HA!! As if!! Life isn't that easy, and Vega knows that.

Vega Obscura is only thirteen years old, but amazingly calm and mature for his age, mostly because of the way he was brought up. His foster mother Sarah is also in this institution, she's a Level Four Case, and he's a Level Two Case. Apparently, she has had a bad influence on Vega, which he highly doubts, Sarah may be a little unstable, but Vega can tell by himself the difference between right and wrong.

Most patients in the Guygalos Mental Institution are pretty anti-social; he's one of them. There are only two other boys that he'd even consider to communicate with; one of them is Rudolph, a kid who witness his grandfather's death, and Jamie, a Level Three Case suffering from split personality. It's no surprise they are a little closer to each other than the rest, their age is quite close, and you really don't find many kids inside a mental institution. Jamie's fifteen while Rudolph is twelve.

They always have group therapy sessions together, even though they are on different levels, but their age difference is so minor, the institution has decided it'd be best if they have therapy sessions together. Theoretically speaking, therapy sessions should help, but Vega don't think it's working. He doesn't seem to be getting any better, neither are Rudolph and Jamie. As for his own foster mother Sarah, it's only gotten worse, she went from a Level Three to Level Four.

Frustrated, he wrote a simple line on to the white paper in black ink: 'nothing much has happened; maybe I should go see Sarah. –Vega'

Of course, he wasn't really going to see Sarah, or should he say, technically, the institution doesn't allow Vega to see Sarah, something about bad influences, again. It's no big deal, Vega still manage to meet her, like on Thursdays, they'd both accidentally arrive at the cafeteria an hour early, and on Sundays, Vega would coincidentally be sitting out in the gardens while Sarah comes out on her weekly free walk for an hour. They didn't arrange it; it's just an unconsciousness thing and a habit now.

But right now, he's bored. Rudolph is in therapy with his foster mother Viola (no, no, don't get it wrong, Viola's one of the female psychiatrist employed by the institution) and Jamie is talking to his dad in the visitor's lounge for an hour. So that leaves Vega nothing to do except go and find something to do.

Sighing, he threw the pen down on the table and head towards the door.

++++++++++++++++++++

**Authoress's Note:**

Okay, how's that for the first chapter? I hope you liked it. More pairings (I mean a lot more pairings) coming up later in the story, I'll state them at the start of each chapter. Please leave a review 'cause I practically worship them!! Be it flames or whatever, I don't really care.

Until next time!!

Senlan

P.S. I edited it a little bit...so may be a little different.


	2. Chapter 2: Think before you speak,please

**To the Reviewers:**

****

**RD:** Repetitive words o_O? Well, I try to reduce them as much as I could in this chapter...I hope it's gotten better...

**Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome: **Thanks!! I'll try to keep it coming!!

**Plink:** Thanks a lot for the comments. For the organoids, I don't think the institution can keep Shadow and Specular away from Raven and Riece even if they _wanted_ to!! Leena and Bit are freer to do what they want because they're Level One Cases, so I guess they can run around all they like as along as they don't trash the place!! Besides, that's what security guards are for ne? lol

I quite like President Camford in the original series, and she's so kind and everything, so when I first thought of psychiatrists; the first person that came to mind was her!! Dr. D...he's due to appear sooner or later, I've already put him down as one of the soon-to-appear-character list. ^_~

Revolt of patients...? I'll think about it...but meh, I'm not that good with humour. The reason for Prozn and Hiltz's relationship to be known so quickly, was because Severe Cases rooms are monitored twenty-four-seven while the other rooms aren't-well, not really anyway. So blame it on the video cameras!! @@ Thomas is going to be a little out of his mind soon, but not too much, not exactly insane...I don't think-but more or less anyway.

**Shadow Vixen:** Glad you liked it so much!! I'll do my best to keep updating!!

**Firemoon:** Personally, I'm not a VF fan at all, but it's all needed for the plot, I would have rather went for bitching about Fiona (she's my least favourite character from the original series). There will be one or two lines of VF fluff, but that's about it, there'll be more focus on Riece than Fiona. I couldn't resist putting in Prozen/Hiltz!! As for Raven, he's one of the main focuses in this fic, so there will be a lot more of him coming up!!

**Yingfacherryblossom:** There will be a few line or so more of VF, but as I said, I'm not a VF fan, because I really don't like Fiona (no offence intended for anyone who does). I don't think I'd make Thomas really go insane...after all, humour isn't really my thing, maybe a little...but I'm not very good at it. Besides, I like Thomas; he's a nice character to write about.

**Kitty!:** I think a lot of people is thinking I'm a VF fan...but I really ain't. Sorry to disappoint you, although there will be a little more mention of VF in future chapters; it's not the main focus of my fic. I'm glad you like the idea about mixing NC0 and GF together.

**DieingStar:** You think so? Well I do have something planned out...lol

**Deloth: **Poor baby!! So sad that your account was deleted...*sniff* Anyhow, here's the second chapter, I hope you like it as much as the first one!! =3

++++++++++++++++++++

**Twelve Steps Till Reality**

**Chapter Two**

**By: Senlan**

****

**Pairings (For this chapter):** Mild Van/Fiona, one-sided Thomas/Fiona, Prozen/Hiltz, mild hints of Karl/Riece

**Warning:** This story includes Shonen-Ai (meaning male/male or homosexual relationship) and if you are a homophobic or something along the line, please direct your mouse to the green arrow button that says 'Back' on the upper left hand of your browser and click on it **now**. Or if you can't accept or stand the pairings stated, please follow the above instructions also. Read at your own risk, do **not** review or e-mail me saying I shouldn't be writing this because you don't like the idea of Shonen-Ai or any one of the pairings; you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could make a living out of my fan works, but I can't, that's why I'm not out there buying the copyrights of zoids-so there.

**For the flamers:** Yeah, go a head, flame all you want, flames will only be used to up my review counts, therefore making my fic look more appealing to others, yay!! Great job flamers!! *Gives thumbs up*

**Rating:** PG-13

++++++++++++++++++++

Karl Lichen Schubaltz stared blankly at his younger brother, who is currently sulking on the white sheets. Thomas has been doing so for the past half an hour after he explained to Karl his 'heartache', and to be honest, he's getting quite sick of it. He wishes Thomas would just get over Fiona, she's going to marry Van in four months for God's sake!! But unfortunately for him, his younger brother was oblivious to Karl's annoyed cough, and continues to drown himself in his own pity.

"THOMAS!! Would you snap out of it already!?!" After another five minutes of silence, he couldn't take it anymore. His younger brother turned his head slightly, and then sighed.

"I know Karl...but...ugh, she knows I like her, she doesn't need to rub it in my face the fact that she loves someone else by asking me to be the best man at their wedding!!" Thomas rolled on to his stomach, his voice roughly muffled by the sheets. "I don't even know why I agreed!! AH!!" He bolted up, clutching his head, his eyes growing wider. "What _was_ I thinking!! Now I have to go to her wedding!! What's even worse? Is that I'll be _forced_ to watch them exchange vows!! **NOOOOO**!!"

"Come _on_ Thomas, Fiona's not the only female left in the whole wide world. Just get over her already!!"

"Oh maybe you're right Karl...I just can't help but think I'm not good enough for anyone..." The blonde grumbled, his finger running through his hair as he un-clutch his head. "Gah, I wish I never agreed...or met her..."

Karl smiled, at least his brother is finally getting some senses back in to his head, even though he's still a bit out of it all. A soft knock sounded on the door, and a nurse with brown plaits poked her head in.

"Mr. Schubaltz? I'm afraid your visiting hour to your brother is up." Karl nodded and stood up, softly ruffling Thomas's hair, earning a slightly amused grin from the nurse and a faint blush on his brother's pale cheeks.

"See you tomorrow Thomas."

"Bye Karl..."

Karl followed the nurse down the corridor, and stopped before the elevator, he turned as the nurse begins to walk away.

"Rosa, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?" She turned around, bemused.

"Is there any other female Zoidian other than Fiona in this institution?"

"Female Zoidian huh? There is Riece...I think she's the only one other than Fiona...she's a Level Four case...why do you ask?" Rosa tilted her head to the side for a few seconds, drawing an answer.

"Nothing, just interested that's all..." Karl gave her a small smile, and stepped in to the elevator, pushing the ground floor button while waving goodbye to Rosa. The elevator came in to a halt after a soft 'ping', but instead of heading for the automatic gates like he usually does, Karl head towards the reception.

"Good morning Mr. Schubaltz, how may I help you?" The plump lady sitting behind the white desk looked up and greeted him with a bright smile; he's kind of famous in this institution, because he comes to visit his younger brother almost everyday.

"I'd like to have the room number for a Level Four Case name Riece please, I'd like to speak to her." He said as the lady nodded, and tapped a few keys of the grey keyboard.

"Her room is on the fourth floor, No. 384. Why's a nice young fellow like you looking for a creepy girl like her?" She asked.

"Creepy?" Karl cocked an eyebrow, now Rosa didn't tell him anything about _that_...

"Riece, or more commonly known as the Blue Devil is one dangerous young lady, you won't believe how many patients she has drove to near insanity."

"How does she do that?" Okay, this _is_ getting creepy now.

"She's psychic, a real one, no tricks. People tend to stay away from her, she seems to find amusement in other people's suffering." The reception lady explained patiently. "A word of advice Mr. Schubaltz, watch out for voices in your head."

"Thanks, well, I better get going now."

_Creepy or not-I'll find out soon. As they say, no pain, no gain._

++++++++++++++++++++

"Be a good boy son!! I'll come again next week!!" Oscar Hemeros ruffled the dark hair, a big smile plastered around his face. Jamie nodded.

His dad only comes on Saturdays, it's the only time his dad has time to come visit him. Walking out of the visitor's lounge, Jamie headed back to his room. There isn't much to do in Guygalos Mental Institution, there _is_ a simulation centre for battles and such...but meh, plus he doesn't really feel like doing that right now. He wonders if Rudolph has finished his therapy session yet, or he could go get some food first-yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Changing his course-he could smell the coffee now-he quickly made his way to the cafeteria. The grey coloured room was filled with the scent of freshly cooked bacon; Jamie doesn't like being locked up in this place, but the food makes up for that part. He took a tray and went in to the line, Moonbay, the chef, was as enthusiastic as ever, giving out bright smiles.

"How ya doing today Jamie?"

"Great, thanks." Taking his tray, he settled to sit down somewhere far from a mess at the opposite side of the room, where Leena and Bit has once again gotten in to a pointless argument and fight. He doesn't know what it's about, but frankly, he doesn't _want_ to know either. So instead of listening to the jumble of deafening yells and shouts, Jamie starts digging in the delicious bacon and scrambled eggs, washing them down with big gulps of orange juice.

_I knew I should have asked dad to buy me some earplugs._

He was in the middle of quickly finishing off his breakfast, when a newly arrived figure caught his attention. The figure noticed him and smiled slightly to acknowledge him, Jamie waved back. Tuning out the dins and clatters from across the cafeteria as best as he could, he slowed down his eating speed.

"Morning Jamie, I thought you're still in the visitor lounge."

"I was, dad left around ten minutes ago." Jamie wrinkled his nose. "Vega, aren't you a _little_ too young for coffee?"

"Since when?" The raven head raised his dark eyebrows, golden-brown eyes glinting. "You know I always have coffee with breakfast."

"I know _that_, but coffee's not good for you." He picked at the scrambled eggs in the ceramic plate with his fork.

"Yeah, and neither is this whole institution." Vega smirked behind his mug. "So it doesn't really make a difference now does it?"

"Uh huh..." Giving him a face that basically said '_right..._' in a sarcastic manner, Jamie nodded, the movement accompanied by a few sweat drops.

++++++++++++++++++++

Knocking on the door a few times, he waited patiently. But a heavy metal sound disrupted his mind. He turned and found a silver organoid half-stomping its way over, with a basket of flowers in one of its claws. Karl looked at it, wondering what it was doing here, when it suddenly stopped in its tracks, and reached out with the basket towards him.

"You...want me...to take one?" He asked uncertainly, the organoid gave a soft growl and nodded. Absolutely confused by the situation, Karl took one nonetheless, that seemed to have made the silver creature very happy, because it went off in an air of harmony.

_Zeke gives out beautiful flowers doesn't it? Unfortunately, they wither just as easy as they come._

Chuckled an amused voice in his head. It was a low and raspy one, belonging to a female. Karl looked down at the flower in his hand, the stem he's holding have hardened in to black, the petals has dried up, like a crumbled piece of thin paper, the pink faded in to white, tainted with burnt brown. The leaves curled up, with the dark green shade's place taken by dark brown. It was as if the life source has been drained out of it within a split second.

_Maybe that IS what happened. This must be why she told me to watch out for voices in my head._

Karl thought darkly, knowing this has to be Riece, the Blue Devil.

_Don't be afraid...you can come in you know, it's not like I would bite. Or are you going to scream and run off just like the rest of them?_

The voice taunted, without answering, he turned the doorknob, surprised that it was unlock. The first thing that he noticed was the azure hair, contrasting brightly with the sombre room. Riece sat on the only bed in the room; her eyes are a mix colour of cyan and jade, shinning a barely noticeable light, a dangerous and malicious light, her skin was such an unnatural shade of white, it was as if she was stuck inside a refrigerator for three hours before hand. She looks so calm though, that it's almost freaky.

_No need to introduce yourself, I know everything that's going on inside your head at the moment. Ah, I see, Alyssi-Lynette huh? What an interesting topic._

"You don't like this place do you?" Karl tries to remain calm, acting ignorant to her voice that's inside his head.

"Would you?" Her real voice was a little less throaty, but creepy all the same; she practically spat the sentence out. "What kind of person would _want_ to be stuck inside a mental institution? Especially when you are** not **insane like they claim you to be."

"How do you know you're not?"

"_Excuse_ me?" The bluenette snickered. "Just because _I_ have the ability to make other people mentally instable is _not_ the reason to automatically suspect that I **am**." Karl sighed silently to himself at that one, although he's got to admit she has a point.

_Now WHAT have I gotten myself in to this time...?_

++++++++++++++++++++

Hiltz bit in to his half of the chocolate cupcake, as Prozen came out of the shower drying his long white hair with a towel.

"If you don't hurry up, you'll have nothing for breakfast." The redhead smirked after swallowing the first mouthful, then bit in to the cupcake again.

"Doesn't matter, I can always have you instead." Shrugging, he threw his towel on to a nearby chair, and finally settled down in to the seat opposite to Hiltz. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he shot annoying glares at the surveillance cameras hidden all over the room.

"Pervert." Leaving the other half of the cupcake on the plate, Hiltz mumbled as he threw a crumb in to Ambient's opened jaws, the green-eyed organoid swallowed it, although he couldn't really taste anything. "Is Raven coping any better?" He asked lightly, obviously already knowing the answer.

"Pretty good, got himself in to another fight today, against some serial killer apparently." Prozen answered casually, an evil grin laid across his features as his blood red eyes shined in amusement. "Three broken ribs and a broken arm."

"Raven or the serial killer?"

"Who do you think?" Answering the question rhetorically, the white-haired man leaned over to kiss the redhead on the lips as he stood up. "You know, it'd be good if Riece would disable the cameras at a small price." He murmured. "You think you can convince her?"

"Well...that would depend how _you_ are going to convince _me_ in to doing it."

++++++++++++++++++++

**Authoress's note:**

This chapter is slightly...different; I just hope you can accept the Karl/Riece pairing. The pairings are based on the plot, and I don't really want to write a Raven/Riece one, because even though I don't mind that pairing, I'm not a huge fan of it.

Anyhow, I'll add more pairings on as I go, they'll be stated at the beginning of each chapter. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, a big thank you to all my previous reviewers.

Until next time!!

Senlan


End file.
